Presidents of the United States (King's World)
Joseph Robinette Biden Jr. - 46th President (2021 - 2025) VP: Kamala Harris President Joe Biden was elected during the 2020 Presidential Election. After beating Bernie Sanders in a close Democratic primary he captured the nomination and chose Senator Kamala Harris as his running mate. President Biden's tenure as President was seen as a return to normalcy and uniting the country while also bringing the Democratic Party together. Biden appointed Elizabeth Warren as his Secretary of Treasury as did his successor Kamala Harris. His notable achievements include Education Reform, providing internet access to 90% of rural America and reforming the Affordable Care Act to include a public option, providing health insurance to over 97% of Americans. Also, defying norms, the 2022 midterms under his Presidency did not involve the House changing hands and the Senate Democrats expanded their margins. Kamala Harris - 47th President (2025 - 2033) VP: Conor Lamb After serving as Vice President under President Biden, she announced her campaign for President. She easily dispatched any competition in the Democratic primary and after a tough nail-bitter campaign against former UN Ambassador Nikki Haley she was elected President. President Harris's tenure as President saw major changes to the criminal justice system, protecting civil rights and economic equality, and finally achieving universal health coverage for all Americans. Her 2028 re-election campaign appeared to be close however after three killer debate performances she quickly became favored for re-election, easily defeating Texas Senator Ted Cruz. Nikki Haley - 48th President (2033 - 2041) VP: Dan Crenshaw After losing to Kamala Harris in 2024, Nikki Haley went home to South Carolina ran for Lindsey Graham's seat and became the Senator from South Carolina in 2029. During this time she carefully crafted her resume as someone with conservative values who could cross party lines. President Haley announced her candidacy for President in 2032 and quickly became the front runner. She held that lead and became the Republican nominee and defeated Senator Newsom. In 2036 she was re-elected in an electoral blowout against Texas Governor Joaquin Castro. President Haley's tenure saw a strong peace through strength stance on foreign policy, stabilizing the budget, pushing for term limits and job creation. She often is given high approvals for her ability to cross the aisle even though she had a Democratic Congress. Jason Kander - 49th President (2041 - 2049) VP: Lauren Underwood President Kander served as a Senator for 2 terms and opting not to run for re-election out of respect for term limits. Afterward, Kander ran for Governor of Missouri to continue helping the people of his state. Kander later decided not to run for re-election as Governor and opted to run for President of the United States. When asked why he decided to run he said: "President Haley while serving this country well, I believe there is still work needed to be done for the middle class and not corporate interests". President Kander selected Governor of Illinois Lauren Underwood as his running mate. Together they swept the map and was elected President and Vice President. The Kander Presidency saw an unparalleled focus on the military and veteran benefits. While also focusing on rural and middle-class families across the country. President Kander was given high remarks across the board and his approval never dropped below 45. Category:Joe Biden Category:Kamala Harris Category:Nikki Haley Category:Presidents of the United States Category:List of Presidents of the United States Category:King's World Category:Jason Kander